


Lavender flowers

by Leigh_0001



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fae!Neil - Freeform, Fantasy, M/M, Magic Neil Josten, Medieval, Soft Neil Josten, first fic, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leigh_0001/pseuds/Leigh_0001
Summary: Neil sat there, bathing in the warm glow of the sun, his toes curled up in the grass. The flowers glowed a soft hue of lavender beneath him, and for once he felt at peace.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Lavender flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey- I doubt anybody will ever see this, but this is entirely self indulgent. Though I know it isn’t long at all, it was hell to write and I hope it flows okay? I struggle to write fantasy aspects, though I adore them- and hope this is okay! I do not write often, so please excuse any mistakes, and feel free to correct them. I hope you enjoyed this short thing.

Neil sat there, bathing in the warm glow of the sun, his toes curled up in the grass. The flowers glowed a soft hue of lavender beneath him, and for once he felt at peace.

It was odd- feeling a sense of belonging. He’d never had that before the foxhole court. He’d succumb to a life of fear; a life of running and hiding, where self-preservation was all that mattered. It was exhausting, but it was surviving. He believed that was the issue, he was surviving; living was another deed entirely. He often had to remind himself of that.

Occasionally his thoughts drifted to Mary. She was never a kind woman- he could admit that much, but she was his mother all the same. She was merely a mortal, she hadn’t known of the cruelness the fae possessed, and fell for their lies of spindly gold, and burning nights.

He tries not to dwell on her reasoning for taking him, though he sometimes wonders if she was ashamed. Ashamed that she’d been so naive... She’d subjected her child to a life of unhappiness and unfairness, and there was nothing she could do. Maybe his appending death was what pushed her- the chance that someone who had not chosen this life, would die because of misdoings. It was never his fault, he believes his mother knew that. But she cared enough to run, and for that he will forever be grateful.

Flowers swayed in the wind and he took a moment to admire their petals from where he sat. They were beautiful.

Nature was a part of him, he realised that now. His views of the world around him had been skewed by his mother’s harsh tongue and rough hands- but after her death he couldn’t resist the temptation of the forest. He’d found solace in the isolation, perhaps if was because he was never truly alone. The wind and the trees whispered to him- the animals spoke to him in tongue only he could understand. Perhaps he was crazy to stray so far from civilisation, but he felt free for the first time in a long time. Though nightmares plagued his sleep, he’d awake to a world where the lullaby of the birds filled him with joy. In some way he felt free.

It was a mere coincidence he’d joined the foxhole court. He was looking to purchase charms and supplies. Though he wished he could fade into obscurity forever, he still needed to live, and his survival instincts won out. He stumbled upon a beautiful white-bricked shop. It was rich in magic, and he slowly made his way inside, hoping to avoid any of the townspeople. 

He tried to fade into the shadows, and swipe a few items as best he could. He knew he couldn’t go overboard, but he assumed no one would notice anything missing in such a small shop. He was wrong. As he turned to leave with his newly acquired supplies, he felt a wooden bat collide with his stomach. He remembers groaning in agony, before looking into hazel eyes and a manic smile. “Better luck next time, Rabbit” was all the blonde man had said, before a tall man- who he’d later find out would be Wymack, came rushing towards them.

Neil liked reminiscing on these times, back to when it all began. He’d found not just a home in the Foxhole Court, but a family- and though he didn’t believe in the Gods, he thanked them for this gift.

As he now sat in the grass, letting the sun kiss his skin- he knew he would never leave. He looked to the lavender flowers beneath him and saw in them a promise. A promise to stay.


End file.
